SasoDei: Psycho Love
by KazuCat
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are returning from a mission and the blonde suggests they go drinking together for celebration. Two girls in the bar decide to hit on Deidara, allowing the angry jealous Sasori to realize he -maybe- has feelings for his partner. Sasori then proceeds to figure out why he feels the way he does, convincing the blonde to let him try to be his bf. SasoDei. Yaoi. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I told you that you didn't pack enough clay." Hiruko said gruffly. Once again Sasori had saved Deidara's ass because of his incompetence and failure to listen. If he wasn't around the blonde would surely have gotten himself killed by now. They were on their way back to find an inn for the night- Sasori was pretty sure there was a small town around here somewhere. He just wanted to relax and stop listening to his partners' 'art is fleeting' nonsense.

"What does it matter, hm? The mission is over now and it was a success so you can stop yacking at me." Deidara groaned, kicking a rock boredly as they walked down the dirt trail. "Besides, isn't it kinda fun to go a little unprepared- test yourself?" "I think it's annoying and you obviously failed your 'test' if I saved you." Hiruko spat, finding his partners 'dangers is my middle name' mentality frustrating to say the least. Pouting, the blonde boy went silent, knowing Sasori -maybe- had a point. "Whatever Danna, hm." Deidara would never admit it but he was always sorta grateful Sasori was there to save him from binds. "So you'll bring more next time?" His partner asked, causing him to sigh in agreeance. "Yeah, yeah."

Silence ensued them for a bit, until the bombers' eyes lit up when he finally saw a town in the near distance. "Look, Sasori no Danna! We're almost there, hm." "I can see that." Hiruko said in his usual harsh voice. Deidara wasn't one to take him seriously so instead of taking offence, he just chuckled. "What's got you so cranky, hm?" "I'm not cranky." The puppet master countered. The blonde rolled his eyes but decided not to push him any further- not until they made it to the town.

"Danna, we should celebrate, hm! I'm tired of going on missions and then going right to sleep afterwards. Come get some sake with me!" The teenage Akatsuki exclaimed, not taking no for an answer. "Come on, you can use your human jutsu you use sometimes on missions." "Why would I want to go drinking with -you-?" The hunched over puppet questioned. "I'll keep you entertained, we can talk about art." Deidara said excitedly. "Art is eternal, end of conversation." Hiruko said, turning around the direction of motel. "Nope! Art is an explosion and you can't prove me wrong unless you go for a drink with me."

Somehow Sasori ended up agreeing, probably just to shut the blonde up. And maybe part of him worried about Deidara going to a bar all by himself- being a pretty boy after all. He would have a few drinks with him and then they could call it a night. In his human form now (thanks to a jutsu), Sasori sat by the blonde at the bar. The red head had one glass, not wanting to lose his self control where as Deidara had already had two. "Don't have too much, I'll let you drown in your own vomit if you get drunk and puke on me tonight." The older boy threatened, turning to his partner with a hint of worry on his face.

"Don't worry so much, hm." Deidara said stubbornly. His cheeks had already tinted pink from the alcohol and Sasori could tell he had enough. Such a light weight... "That's it for you." He took the third glass out of the others' hand and set it back on the table. "Fine fine, I'll have more in an hour." The blonde decided, causing the other boy to squint his eyes. An hour? How long did he plan on staying? "You know, it was really nice of you to come with me, Danna." Deidara admitted. Sasori raised an eyebrow as his partner smiled at him. Deidara was being thankful? That was new. "I guess it was nice." The red head said quietly.

"You're always so grumpy with me, hm. But I can tell we're friends." The taller boy said happily, obviously buzzed to be acting so kind. Scoffing in return, the puppet artist suddenly felt more open than usual with his next reply. "I never said I didn't like you, you just annoy me sometimes." "Oh!" The blonde chimed, "Danna likes me?" He stuck out his tongue afterwards, knowing what Sasori meant but deciding to tease him anyway. "Not like that..." His eyebrows creased to frown. Deidara just chuckled as Sasori's attention went else were. Hearing a high laughter from behind them, a group had caught the puppets' interest. Were they laughing at them? Deidara however was oblivious.

"The blonde guy is a hottie but his friend looks kinda child like. You think he's old enough to be in here?" Sasori heard one of the voices say. It pissed him off that people would think of him as a child and he suddenly missed having Hiruko as a disguise. The bomber leaned down on the table then, the movement catching the others glance. "Danna, you know what, even though I don't agree with your perception of art I think you're an admirable artist, hm. You always stay calm and cool no matter what." Deidara admitted. "Why are you buttering me up?" Sasori frowned, was it because he was buzzed that he was being so open? Sighing, the blonde rested his cheek on his palm. "I'm just saying something nice about you. Why do you think I'm so selfish, hm? I'm allowed to have nice thoughts." He said on defensive.

"Whatever... Just keep them to yourself because you're weirding me out." Sasori said, wondering why the compliments made him feel so awkward. Was it that strange to him that someone enjoyed his company? Maybe it was. Both boys turned as the two women from the other table approached them. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. Sasori didn't know a lot about women's' fashion but they appeared to be rather slutty. He squinted his eyes in disgust as one of them went over to Deidara- the blonde one. She must've been the one earlier he had overheard.

"Hey, what're you guys doing over here?" She smiled playfully, addressing Deidara mostly. She must've had a pound of make up on but was attractive by normal standards. Sasori could tell his partner had fell for it by the look on his face. The red head wasn't sure why but these girls pissed him off and to see Deidara all googly eyed for them. "Nothing that concerns you." The puppet master replied coldly. "I'm sorry my friend is socially inept, hm." Deidara apologized, giving Sasori a disappointed look before turning back to the girl. "It's okay." She giggled, "I just thought you were kind of cute and was wondering if you'd want to go somewhere tonight."

While she waited for the bombers' reply, the red head answered again. "No, we're leaving here early in the morning and he doesn't have time to mess around with you." Deidara frowned, wondering why Sasori kept being a parent to him. If he wanted to go somewhere with this girl, it was none of Danna's business. He was tired of him being such a control freak- if that's what this was about? "Come on, Danna. Stop being a stick in the mud, hm." "You invited me here to talk with you not have a good time with girls." The red head said defensively. "Aww!" The girl chimed in. "If your friend is lonely my friend doesn't mind hooking up with him."

Sasori made a disgusted face in refusal. "I'm not 'hooking up' with anyone." His rejection certainly made the two girls question his sexuality. Deidara shook his head, looking to the girl apologetically. "I'm sorry but I don't want to go anywhere with you tonight. I made plans with my friend and I'm going to stick by them." Rolling her eyes in sheer amazement, the blonde girl replied. "Whatever. I'm sure he'll suck you off instead by the sounds of things." Giving the two a dirty look, she stormed off with her friend, clearly upset from the rejection.

"Well, you heard her Danna." Deidara chuckled, apparently still in a good mood to be joking around. "Shut up." Sasori growled, turning away from him with disinterest. He tried to look at his Danna's face but the room just seemed so dark now that he could barely make out his features. "What's gotten into you, hm?" The younger boy raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on his Danna's shoulder just to have it swatted away. "It's nothing, I'm just disgusted you'd want to run off with some trash you found on the street." He said bitterly. Was Sasori... jealous?

"I'm sorry to break your expectations, hm. I just haven't... had it in awhile. A man has needs. Maybe a puppet wouldn't understand." Deidara admitted, frowning as he felt a blush come along. The red head shot him a quick glance before turning away again. He wasn't sure why that girl had made him so angry, the thought of Deidara sleeping with anyone was starting to make him angry. His mind desperately thought of solutions besides him starting to have feelings for his partner. That was impossible, he had given up those long ago. "Danna? Was that too much information?" Deidara asked sheepishly, wondering why he fell silent.

"No, it's fine. I want to go get the motel now." The shorter boy decided, getting up from the bar stool. Not having any complaints, Deidara gulped down his third glass and joined him out of the bar. He felt in the dark, Sasori was acting weird and he had no idea why. "It's okay, Danna! I'm sure we can have fun just the two of us, hm." The blonde said enthusiastically only to get shot down by his partners' grunt for a response. "Is everything okay. Sasori no Danna?" Deidara raised an eyebrow as the red head lead the way in front of him. All he could see was the back his partners head since he wouldn't turn around to face him. Usually Sasori was cranky but now he seemed like he was sulking.

"It seems I may feel possessive towards you." The puppet master admitted, turning his face briefly to catch a glance at Deidara. The taller boy froze in shock, "Huh?" He said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What the heck was Sasori talking about? Was that supposed to be a love confession? And to admit it so openly? "What do you mean? Talk." The blonde demanded, getting silence in return from his partner. Sasori stopped briefly, walking into the motel before them. After getting their room paid for, the puppet boy continued walking, not even looking back as if he expected Deidara to follow- and that's just what he did.

Still confused as ever, the blonde entered the motel room after Sasori. There were two beds, the usual for the two Akatsuki. Deidara would sleep on one side and Sasori would work on his puppets or whatever. The blonde didn't care as long as his sleep was undisturbed. Suddenly the red head did something unexpected and pushed the unsuspecting boy up against the wall. There was a thud as his body hit the surface and Deidara let out a small whine as the puppet master pushed his own body closer. It was a split second before the blonde realized what was happening and tried to fight back- being futile to the puppets grasp. "D-danna... what... the... hell?" Deidara growled as the red head clenched his jaw in his hand, as if to examine him. What the -hell- was he doing?

Deidara struggled to move but Sasori just wouldn't budge. "Be still please." Was all the puppet master said, continuing to look over the blondes' face like a test subject. "As if!" Deidara growled again, beginning to whip his body in hopes to get the other male off of him. "Do I have something on my face? What's your problem, hm?!" Sasori stared at him, his dull brown eyes motioning to the blue ones before him and then down to his partners lips. It felt like time was slowing down to Deidara and he almost got the feeling his Danna was going to kiss him. The thing that surprised him the most was he wasn't exactly reluctant for that to happen. "Danna..." Deidara whined with submission, as if to let Sasori know he had full control right now. The situation calmed down as the blonde became okay with what was happening and no longer fought it.

It was something about this position, being held back and restrained, having Sasori take control of him that made him melt- he enjoyed it. The warm feeling of his partners' human body was beginning to heat Deidara's body up too. His breathing hitched, and his hand gripped onto Sasori's arm, not to push him away anymore but to keep him close. Sasori's eyes widened at the movement and he stared at Deidara with amazement. The blondes face flushed pink as Sasori stalled, every moment just making this more embarrassing for him. He felt Sasori's leg move from underneath him, his knee soon meeting the wall below Deidara's groin. The shorter boy took in the blondes' reaction, noticing the other boys' body had started to quiver against his own.

"Are you scared?" Sasori asked, his voice void of emotion. Deidara didn't know if his partner was hurt because of it, or taking pride for scaring him. "N-no..." The blonde stuttered, his tone hinting otherwise. Of course he would never admit it and let Sasori have the satisfaction! Closing his eyes and sighing, the red head moved in closer to Deidara, his warm breath stimulating the bombers' senses. Sasori's nose rubbed up against the other boys, the movement slow and sensual, his lips so close but yet far away to Deidara. Everything was aching inside of him to kiss his Danna but he was also afraid once he did that he wouldn't be able to take it back. Was that a line he wanted to cross? Did he want to kiss his partner he spent everyday with?

Once the line was crossed, he'd never be able to go back to the other side again and that's what made him scared- not Sasori. He didn't think Danna would hurt him or anything. Sasori's hands went to unbutton Deidara's cloak. The movement would have startled him but Sasori was going so slow it only served to make him calmer. He could say no anytime, he could maybe struggle and get free now while the red head wasn't expecting a fight. But he stayed still- unable to refuse. The red head looked up at his face as his hands flicked down the buttons. Deidara wasn't sure if his partner was happy or confused but his face seemed at ease to say the most.

After all the buttons were through, Sasori's slender hands went immediately to Deidara's waist, feeling up his mesh shirt and rubbing along his creamy flesh. His movements were still slow, as if they were figuring out every inch of man before hims' body. As if Deidara were his master piece and he was molding him just the way he wanted him. The red head felt along the other boys' abs, his touches curious and dreadfully slow. He wondered how long it would take before Deidara felt uncomfortable with this. Or perhaps he already was and was just too scared to speak.

The blonde was definitely feeling uncomfortable and he was unsure why he couldn't stop it. He was too curious, too highly anticipated for what Sasori would do- what he wanted Sasori to do. As he mentioned before he hadn't had any sex in awhile and here his partner was, touching his body like his a female would. It was beginning to turn him on too. But for some reason he felt Sasori was better than some female barely knew. He'd prefer Sasori to be touching him. The red head had self respect unlike those sluts from the bar. He was strong, cool and artistic- everything Deidara admired. Sasori was the only person he'd admit was better than him and the only person he'd desire to be in full submission to. Deidara could feel Sasori's knee pressed firmly under his balls and his pants were definitely feeling tighter from his erection forming. He had to stop getting excited unless the puppet would notice! He'd never be able to live -this- down!

"D-danna... why are you doing this?" Deidara whined, trying to move closer to the wall so his growing bulge wouldn't touch the other boys' leg. Sasori looked at him, his eyes half lidded and the blonde couldn't help but think how attractive his partner was. "What would you want that girl to do to you if you went with her?" The puppet master asked, causing a million questions to swirl through Deidara's mind. What was he supposed to say to that? Why did Sasori want to know? Was he going to do whatever he said...? The last one made the blonde worry. So far the other boy had just felt up his abs. If he did something like -that- then...

Noticing the blonde hesitate, Sasori frowned, shifting his knee against the blondes' groin. The movement made Deidara groan in pain and shut his eyes as Sasori's knee got closer, crushing him. "Answer me. I hate waiting." He demanded. "I don't know!" Deidara growled, "I guess we'd end up having sex or something!" After getting his answer, Sasori lowered his knee, causing relief to the blonde pinned up to the wall. "What do you like for them to do first? Before you have sex...?" The red head said, his tone threatening and impatient. "I don't know. We'd kiss I guess." Deidara answered, fearing if he hesitated he'd get his balls crushed again.

Sasori grit his teeth, giving Deidara a dirty look. What was Danna's problem now? He asked to know this stuff? "How would you kiss? With tongue?" The shorter boy asked, taking the aggressions out on the inside of his mouth as he bit his lip angrily. "Yeah, I guess." Deidara shrugged casually, appearing to be the wrong answer as Sasori swung his knee up. The blonde shouted out in pain as Sasori moved his body closer, almost suffocating him against the wall. "D-danna..." Deidara whined, moving his head away as his eyes beginning to water up. Why was his Danna doing this?

Sasori frowned, seeing he'd hurt his partner. He was mad but seeing Deidara in pain had awakened something in his human heart. He loosened his knee and continued to stare at him, seeing the blondes' upset face return calm again as he remained safe for awhile. The red head backed off, giving Deidara a feeling of relief but also disappointment. What was the point in that if Sasori hadn't even done anything? Not only that, he was downright confused. "I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to see how you would react to that. Good night." The puppet master admitted, about to go sit down on his bed. "What the hell!" Deidara snapped, causing Sasori to turn his gaze to him. "I'm not going to sleep and you're not getting out of this easily. What's up with you tonight, hm?"

The puppet just shrugged, now perched at the side of the bed, unphased by Deidara's sudden outburst. He was used to his partners' short temper. "Why do you seem so displeased, Deidara?" His slow mesmerizing speech left the question hanging, bringing a blush to the blondes' face at what he was insinuating- that -he- wanted something to happen between them. Seeing Deidara was apparently speechless, Sasori spoke again. "What would you have liked me to do before letting you go?" The taller boys mouth caved open, unsure of what to say. Sasori always had a way to make him look stupid. "I don't know." Deidara admitted, causing the other to smirk in amusement. "Did you enjoy being my puppet?"

"Whatever." Deidara frowned, sitting on his own bed in defeat. What did he expect Sasori to do? What did he want him to do? While in thought, he hadn't noticed Sasori come over and sit beside him. The blonde blushed, backing away slightly. "I was just trying to figure out why I feel -this- way towards you. I didn't mean to turn you on." Sasori explained, peering down at the faint bulge between the bombers' legs. "I... stop looking at it! I mean, it's nothing, hm!" Deidara said flustered, covering it up with his hands. "I told you I hadn't had -any- for awhile so I guess it just... happened, hm..." He tried to explain, all the while Sasori just stared at him.

"So, you're so desperate to get laid that you seek it from another man?" The red head inquired, his face curious. "I'm bisexual... It just takes more for a man..." The younger Akatsuki said. "I see." Sasori said, moving closer on the bed- closer to Deidara. His half lidded gaze was seductive even though he probably didn't mean for it to be. "D-danna..." The blonde whined as the other boy moved his hand along his thigh, moving all the way up until his hand met Deidara's own over his bulge. "It takes a lot for a man to turn you on? So, I'm your type?" Sasori asked, peering at Deidara's eyes as his hand stayed in the same place. Unable to speak, the bomber just nodded causing the other to smirk in gratification.

Sasori gave the blondes' hand a tight squeeze, distracting him as he leaned forward- his soft lips soon meeting with Deidara's. Shifting his weight, the red head pushed the boy to his back and took top of him. The kiss was warm and slow, similar to the touches he had gained earlier. It was mesmerizing and calming that Deidara couldn't pull away, couldn't break the peace with something fast and fierce. Deidara's hands went to his partners' back, pulling his lips closer and deeper. He soon felt something wet against his mouth as Sasori's tongue fought it's way for entrance. Their tongues rubbed against each other, working with each other in perfect rhythm. He was... kissing his Sasori no Danna, something he'd thought would be unimaginable just a few hours ago.

To be continued...

(AN: Thank you for reading! ^0^ I hope people like this story but I don't really know where to go next with it. ;w; I wanted to make something long, cool and adventure-like but they just ended up in the bedroom sdkjfksjdfksdf. OH well. But I will think of something... AND If you review it will give me more incentive to do so~ x3)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"D-danna..." Deidara moaned once the red head pulled away, a trail of saliva leaving his mouth. "You like to moan my name. Does it give you satisfaction to submit to me?" Sasori asked, trailing a finger across the boys cheek. "I guess so." The blonde admitted with a blush, not having thought about it himself. Not having thought about a lot of this situation. "I want to see all of you." The red head decided, working his way with the blondes cloak and shirt. Once the boy underneath was top bare, Sasori moved his hand over his chest and muscles. The touches were slow and sensual, leaving Deidara's nerves begging for more. His body was enjoying this but was he? Did he -want- to do this with his Danna? Why did Sasori want to do this with -him-?

"Why are you doing this?" The bomber asked, causing the boy on tops' eyes to widen slightly. He was sure Deidara was enjoying himself so what was the problem? "I told you before. I'm trying to figure out why I feel a certain way towards you." Sasori explained, continuing to violate the other boys' chest with his slim artistic hands. "I thought you were horny so just lay back and enjoy it." He added, hands now gripping the hem of the blondes' pants and ready to pull them down. "S-stop!" Deidara shouted, grabbing Sasori's hands to keep his pants up. "Why don't you want to proceed? Did I forget to do something critical?" The red head asked dumbfounded. "I just... I don't know if I can do this with you, hm." He explained, looking ashamed for have taken it this far without saying anything.

"Why?" Sasori asked blankly, appearing pissed off at his partners' refusal. "It's just strange because we work with each other every day... Don't you think so?" Deidara asked sheepishly. "I just... I don't know if after we do this that I'd be able to return to normal around you again. It would be different, hm." He added, the red head just blinking at him. "So, you'd only want to have sex with someone you'd never have to see again?" Sasori asked, trying to understand what the other boy was talking about. He wanted to figure out what these feelings were towards Deidara and the blonde was just making his efforts difficult.

"Well no... I guess I'd rather have a relationship with the person, hmm." Deidara explained, blushing slightly. He didn't think Sasori would agree to something like that anyway, though he was curious what would happen if him and his Danna became a couple. "This was just an experiment for me... I don't know if i could agree to something like that..." Sasori said with frustration causing the others' face to heat up more. "I wasn't asking you out, asshole! I was just saying..." Deidara looked away with embarrassment, his expression inviting to Sasori as he leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I told you to stop coming on to me, hm!" The bomber shouted, unphasing his master as he continued to straddle him and look down with an innocent expression.

"So, if I asked to be in a relationship with you, would you agree?" The red head asked. Deidara frowned. That asshole was getting off so easily. Was that supposed to mean he wanted to ask him out, or was this just another experiment? "I suppose I would, if you were serious, hm." The blonde replied, Sasori then thinking through what that meant. "Would you still want to fuck random sluts that approach you?" The red head inquired, his expression calm despite the obvious jealousy in his tone. Deidara snickered, raising a hand to caress his Danna's cheek. The tongue came out of his hand and licked up the side of his face, leaving a trail of saliva. "No. I'd be all yours." The blonde smiled, enjoying this too much.

The red head grit his teeth angrily. "Don't stroke your own ego, you brat. You couldn't possibly make -me- jealous." "I think it's too late for that, hm." Deidara chuckled. "Danna likes me!" He gushed, causing Sasori to squint his eyes. "I'm serious about being with you now shut up and let's continue." The puppet master demanded, moving his hands to the other boys' waist band again before being stopped. "Okay, that's nice, hm. But you could at least treat me to dinner before getting in my pants." Deidara said, unsure where his sudden self control came from while his partner was so willing.

"It's late. I don't think there's anywhere open." Sasori said seriously, thinking the blonde meant right this moment. "I didn't mean now." The other boy replied, rolling his eyes. "I just mean I want to wait before doing that with you." "Wait?" The red head said with venom in his voice. "Yeah." Deidara nodded, "There's so many things we have to experience, no need to skip to the honey moon in one night." "Deidara, you bastard..." Sasori growled, his body shaking from how mad he was. "I thought you hadn't gotten any in awhile... now you're refusing me... Are you saying I'm less desirable than some bar slut? I should kill you for such insolence."

"I'm not refusing you, hm. I'm just happy you want to be with me so, I want our relationship to have a good start." Deidara explained happily, unknowingly furthering the others' anger. "Good start? You're confusing me and it's pissing me off." Sasori replied. The blonde sighed, flipping the shorter boy over to his side and embracing him. Like an upset kitten, he kicked and struggled out of the Deidara's grasp. "It's not that I don't want you, Sasori no Danna. I just think there's a lot more we could get to know about each other before -that- happens. I want to get used to this first before we have sex and then regret it. There's still other things we can do in the meantime." He explained, feeling a bit awkward to mention. He never would have guessed he'd be talking about -this- tonight with his master.

"Like what?" The red head asked, impatient as always. "Like cuddle!" The bomber exclaimed, hugging his partner tighter and against his will. Sasori didn't seem to enjoy the idea -as- much, but the blondes' warmth was starting to win him over. He hadn't been held in awhile, since -those- days and maybe it was nice to have another person close- sometimes. The smaller boy sunk his head down against Deidara's chest, the taller boys thin but muscular frame making him feel comfortable and safe. The blonde had to stop himself from gushing, cuddly Sasori was just so cute!

The two laid together until a knock on the window caught their attention. Hesitating briefly, Sasori propped himself up, getting up out of bed and walking over to the window. After opening it, a carrier bird waited outside, presumably their next mission tied to its leg. Deidara groaned from the bed, not thrilled to have another mission so soon. Though, it was the norm for them to never have a break. Reading the message, the red head returned to the bed, apparently feeling no need to explain the mission to Deidara. "So, what is it this time, hm?" The blonde boy asked boredly. "Just another assassination mission." Sasori replied, staring his partner over, nonchalantly checking him out. The other still wasn't wearing a shirt but he wished his pants were gone too. He couldn't understand why Deidara had turned him down...

"Could you be less obvious, hm?" The bomber huffed, crossing his arms as an attempt to cover himself. Not that he had anything to hide, being a man in all, but his partners' stares were really making him uncomfortable. "Less obvious for what?" The other replied, raising an eyebrow and apparently not getting it. How expected from a man who spent 95% of the time being a puppet with no genitals. "Checking me out." The blonde frowned. "Let's play Yakyuken." announced the red head, causing Deidara to blush bright red. Yakyuken was a rock/paper/scissors strip game which meant Sasori had indirectly... How did his Danna know of such a thing anyway? Had he played this before? He couldn't possibly...

Sasori stared intently at Deidara, no signs of embarrassment for asking such a request. Of course, that was his Danna for him. Deidara squinted his eyes. If he got more wins, he could potentially get the red head naked first... It -could- be fun. "Sure." The taller boy challenged. "But I'm putting my clothes back on before we begin." The other nodded, watching Deidara pull his shirt back over his head and put his cloak back on. "Okay!" The bomber exclaimed, rolling up his sleeves to signal he was ready.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Deidara said excitedly, while Sasori just nodded along. The first turn out was: the red head had chosen paper while the blonde had chosen rock. "I win." Sasori announced his victory dully, causing the blonde to squint his eyes. "It's common for men to choose rock first. You're so predictable." He explained as Deidara removed his cloak again so soon. No matter, he still had plenty of clothing left. There was no way Sasori could win -every- time. "Whatever." The bomber snorted, getting ready for round two. Round two resulted in Sasori winning again, picking scissors while Deidara had tried to counter with paper. "Many try to counter with the same used to beat them in the previous round." The red head explained again, even though the blonde had thought nothing of his move.

Grudgingly, he took off his headband. Stupid, know-it-all Danna, Deidara cursed in his head. After a few more rounds, the younger had managed to win a couple, ridding Sasori of his cloak and left shoe. The blonde had now lost both his shoes and was about to take off one of his leg guards. Even though he'd scolded Danna for being obvious earlier, Deidara couldn't help but check out his partners' now bare chest. He was paler than himself and thinner but Sasori's human body was really attractive- not that'd he'd expected any less.

More rounds passed and both players now were just down to their pants and boxers, assuming Sasori was wearing any. He had been a puppet previously so who knows. "I want to change the rules." The red head announced, annoying the blonde at what sort of idea this control freak had in mind. He agreed to hear him out, none the less. "Okay, what, hm?" "Instead of making the loser take off an article of clothing, the victor can choose to do something to do the loser... or make the loser do something." Sasori explained as if he thought the blonde could never refuse such a thing. It was tempting that was for sure but Deidara couldn't help but worry it might have been taking things too far. This whole game might have been taking things too far.

"I dunno..." The blonde admitted sheepishly, staring at his knees with embarrassment. Sasori frowned briefly before changing his explanation. "We don't have to have sex tonight. That will be off limits but you did say we could do other things." He pressed, trying to guilt him into it. It wasn't that he didn't want to do stuff with his Danna... It just made him nervous. If it had been some random chick at the bar, Deidara could leave and never think about it again if things went badly, but Sasori was his Akatsuki partner. If things went wrong, they were stuck together unless he did something drastic. There was something about Sasori too, this sense of wanting to be recognized by him. Maybe Deidara actually did have feelings for him somewhere deep down and getting hurt by his Danna might be too much to bear if things didn't work out.  
"Verdict?" Sasori urged, impatient for a reply. Even if Deidara refused he at least wanted to continue the game, after they've made it so far...

"Stop rushing me, hm! I'm thinking about it." Deidara replied angrily. The red head nodded, beginning to tap impatiently at his knee. The gesture was annoying but the blonde didn't comment on it. "I think you would enjoy it, if you just let me." The shorter boy mentioned, and Deidara knew he couldn't disagree. But the feelings of betrayal he'd be left with afterwards he might not enjoy. The blonde had never done anything with a man before. He knew he was attracted to some men but the opportunity had never arisen, until now. He was always in control with females but now to let someone else have control of him...

This constant thinking and wondering was starting to make his brain hurt. Maybe he'd just go for it and deal with the consequences later. Apparently Sasori was sure enough he wanted to do this so maybe Deidara wanted to as well. "Okay, Danna, I'll go with your idea." Deidara agreed. There was also the chance he could take control of Sasori- just as long as he kept winning. And the game continued, the next round going to Deidara as his scissors beat Sasori's paper. A smirk formed on the younger boys' lips, his time to make Sasori submit was getting closer. "What do you want me to do?" The red head asked, unphased by the loss. "Take your pants off." The blonde ordered, causing pink to tint his Danna's face. His eyes widened, surprised Deidara would take things this far, but a deal was a deal.

The red head put his hands to his waist band, hesitating before pulling them down slowly. "I uhm... didn't have a need for underwear in my puppet body so..." Sasori explained, the first time Deidara had ever seen him embarrassed. The bomber watched intently, feeling the urge to look away out of respect but -Sasori- was the one who wanted to play this dumb game! It wasn't like he was invading his privacy by looking. The fabric lowered down on his erection, red pubic hair showing and then his member, leaving it out in the open for the other to see. Deidara could feel his own bulge forming at the sight of his bare Danna. Sasori's penis was smaller than his own but he didn't really expect much since his body was technically that of a 15 year old. Sasori was still hot, and the blonde was happy he'd agreed to go along with this.

"Okay, next round." The puppet master decided impatiently, feeling shy to be the only one naked. "Aww, are you embarrassed, Danna?" Deidara chuckled, causing the others' cheeks to tint darker. "Y'know what, hm? I'll give you a freebie and I'll get naked too before the next round, okay?" He offered, giving the other a cheesy wink. "If you wish." Sasori said, trying to keep his cool although it would make him feel a lot better if the blonde were naked too. Shifting on the bed and making way with his pants and boxers' Deidara was soon bare, his erection sticking up tall for his Danna. Sasori stared at him, almost forgetting about the game completely as his partners' body had him mesmerized.

"Okay, let's continue..." Sasori decided. The next round resulted in the red head winning. "Kiss me." He commanded, staring at Deidara as he crawled over on the bed. The blonde eased in, his warm lips meeting the others. Sasori pressed his lips against him lustfully, his tongue darting out to lick his partners' bottom lip. The sensation was wonderful and the blonde wanted his Danna's tongue in other areas. But he wouldn't push it, he had only asked for a kiss. After pulling away, both panting from loss of breath they stared at each other lustfully. Sasori thought about abandoning this game, just going at the other with all he had, but it also gave things order and made things more interesting.

With nothing said, the two started the next round: this time Deidara being the victor. The blonde quickly knew what he wanted too, "Danna, give me a blow job." He decided, causing the other to smirk. "Wow, you're a pervert." Sasori said with amazement, leaning down close with his partners' length. "This was your idea, hm." The blonde said stubbornly, his attention focused on what his Danna would do next. He could feel his breath against his penis and the waiting was driving him crazy. He thought Sasori didn't like to make others' wait? Sure enough, the red head gripped on to his shaft with his right hand, jerking it slowly, taking in his reactions with curiosity. "Hey, I said blowjob, hm." Deidara frowned, his breathing hitching from the short but pleasurable movements.

"You should've asked for a hand job- as an artist, you should know I'm good with my hands." Sasori replied, his velvet voice never seizing to turn the blonde on. The taunting of voice was just too hot. "Yeah, but when you kissed me I could tell you're skilled with your mouth too, hm." Deidara argued, causing the red head to smirk. "Fair enough." Sasori trailed kisses up his partners length, his hand still jerking him at the base. "D-danna!" Deidara moaned, his hand meeting his Danna's red hair and clutching locks between his fingers. Moving his other hand, Sasori gently touched his partners' balls, the sensation feeling amazing. After giving the tip of his penis a teasing lick, he put it in his mouth, going down on it until it hit the back of his throat. Deidara layed down on the bed, arching his back to force more of himself inside the others' mouth but being careful not to be too rough. Sasori was still his master after all.

"S-sasori! Oh, Sasori!" The bomber moaned as his member was taken in and out of his partners' warm moist mouth. For never having done this before Sasori was really good. His hand still worked at his cock from the base, the triple movements making this almost unbearable for Deidara. This blowjob from his Danna was better than sex with any woman, he could only imagine sex would be even better with him- although that was forbidden tonight. He could feel Sasori getting more into it, and the effort and passion he was portraying made Deidara feel almost cared for by the older male. The red head wanted him to feel good and that made him happy.

Soon enough, the bomber could feel the warm semen rising to his tip. He rocked his hips into his partners' mouth, the other not seeming to mind and rather getting into the rhythm himself. "D-danna... I c-can't hold it much l-longer..." Deidara warned, blowing his load into the shorter boys mouth. After the finale, Sasori licked his lips, catching the stray cum that he hadn't already swallowed. He licked the tip of his new boyfriends' penis, kissing it lovingly. Just how much did Sasori feel for him to take such care into this? Once his body had finished quivering from orgasming, Deidara propped himself up and gave his Danna a tight hug. "Danna, you're amazing!" He gushed, causing Sasori to smile lightly at the compliment.

"For being so amazing, you don't even have to win, hm! I'll do something for you now." Deidara offered eagerly. The older boy chuckled, "Oh? You're so eager to submit to me?" "I never said anything like that." The blonde frowned, looking down at his knees with embarrassment. "I was just grateful you went so far for me, hm." He added. Sasori leaned in, giving the other a kiss on the cheek, afterwards moving to rest his head on Deidara's shoulder. His right hand gripped on the blondes' arm and he slid it down until he met his hand. "I want you to show me what these mouths can do." Sasori purred, turning the others' hand around and trailing a finger against the lips on Deidara's palm.

To be continued...

(AN: I'm sorry I leave off at the good parts! Hahah, but at least I know people will read the -next- chapter... Maybe? XD There will be some plot too I promise, that's why I set up the mission. Not enough to bore you but enough to add some drama and SasoDei lovings that aren't bedroom related. Y'know like cute relationship things! So yes, please review and let me know what you thought of this -almost- lemon. And anything else you may want to comment on! :3 Again, more reviews, more incentive I have to write. And I'm like Danna, I hate making people wait~ Even though this cliff hanger would state otherwise... XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deidara smirked, the tongue coming out of his hand to lick Sasori's, the wet saliva warm on him. "If you wish, Danna." The blonde said seductively, leaning in to give him a passionate kiss. He moved his hand down to his partners' erection, causing the other to flinch as he was distracted by the kisses. The hand mouth licked up his Danna's penis, paying special attention to the tip- his most sensitive area. Precum was starting to leak out and the tongue quickly savoured it. "Deidara..." Sasori moaned, pulling away from the bombers' affectionate mouth for a moment before continuing to kiss him. He slipped his tongue inside Deidara's mouth, rubbing it lustfully against his while the blondes' other tongue licked his shaft, the mouth engulfing it.

Sparks flew between them as their passionate moment ensued. Deidara got into a rhythm, moving his hand up and down quickly to please his Danna. They kissed lustfully even when their lips were becoming raw. The pleasure below was like nothing Sasori had felt before. He'd never gotten close enough to anyone before that they'd be willing to do something like this for him. Feeling the younger males' muscles and chest, the red head knew he was attracted to the blonde. The male body had always fascinated him before although he'd never thought about being gay. Pulling away from the make out session, Sasori laid his head against the others' chest, Deidara wrapping his free arm around him to hold him.

It felt romantic to have his Danna so close- clutched onto him as he was pleasuring him with his hand mouth. He could feel the smaller boys' soft panting against him as he was reaching his peak and it made the blonde feel almost pleased to be touching Sasori like this- being the cause of his pleasure. "You're mine. You're not allowed to touch anyone else, ever." The red head decided in between breaths. A smirk formed on the bombers' face. He was happy the other was enjoying himself so much. "Says who, hm?" Sasori frowned in response, "Says your master." "Hmm?" Deidara chuckled, "I don't see any masters around here. I see a little shota boy panting as he's pleasured for the first time."

The puppet master grit his teeth angrily, pushing his partner down on the bed and losing the sensation of his hand mouth in the process. Deidara stared up at him with a pleased look on his face, furthering to annoy the older boy. Sasori put a finger to the blondes' smirk, as if to shush him. "If this mouth keeps insulting me, I'll put it to a better use." He said, smirking back at Deidara afterwards. His cold eyes were focused on the blue ones before him and he had that look of dominance that the bomber loved. "Oh? What might that 'better use' be?" He inquired, tone amused. Giving him a challenging look, Sasori shoved two fingers inside the bombers mouth, taking them in and out. "I want to see what this mouth can do." He said.

No hesitation, Deidara grabbed onto the red head's waist, pushing him down so he was the new one on top. Sasori didn't seem to mind as the younger boy trailed kisses down his body, reaching his erection in no time. "As you wish, my Danna. You might want to prepare yourself for this though, hm?" Giving him a cheesy wink, Deidara took his partners length in his mouth. The instant contact made Sasori gasp and he grabbed onto the blondes locks, unhooking his hair tie and letting the released hair fall down his back. "Deidara..." The puppet master moaned passionately, the other soon adding his other two mouths. The hand tongues licked his base and balls while his actual mouth deep throated him. Damn, Deidara was good.

With the three mouths working at him it wasn't long before Sasori climaxed in the blondes' mouth. Deidara licked his lips and cleaned his partners' shaft, similar to what the other had done to him. After all was done, Deidara lifted himself up on the bed, laying down with his new boyfriend and cuddling the smaller boy in his arms. Even though Sasori preferred being in control he didn't mind being held like this by Deidara. He was taller afterall so it might have felt awkward if the red head held him. It gave him a nostalgic feeling to be held so dearly, like he'd desperately been craving it but hadn't remembered until now. He could feel the other boy breathing heavily against him- out of breath. It gave him comfort to know Deidara was alive, a living person cared for him instead of the lifeless shell of a puppet. Not that he was mocking his creations, they were eternal beauties, it just felt different to feel close to a living person. It was warm and he enjoyed this feeling.

"So Danna, did you figure out what those feelings were, hm?" Deidara asked curiously. His tone was confident despite the uneasiness he was feeling. He didn't want Sasori to shoot him down- to reject him after all they've done tonight. As much as the blonde hated to admit it, he'd be crushed. He longed to hear that his master felt -something- towards him. Sasori chuckled against his chest, not an evil one but amused. "I like you." He admitted, causing the bomber to smile. The grin was unable to be held back- he was happy. "I like you too, Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, giving the red head a tight squeeze in his arms. "Good, you better after all that I've done for you." Sasori narrowed his eyes, thinking about how Deidara better be grateful to him. It took a lot for him to admit he liked someone and the other better not think of leaving him for some skank.

"Well, I don't plan on stopping any time soon, hm." Deidara chuckled, bringing comfort to other boy that he wanted their relationship to be long lasting too. "You had a lot to drink tonight... How can you be so sure you'll remember in the morning?" Sasori questioned, causing the blonde to ruffle his red hair. The red head squinted, he didn't like being treated like some cuddly pet and Deidara better not getting any ideas about seme. "I couldn't ever forget this, Danna." Deidara reassured, smiling happily. "I'm quite sentimental despite what you might think." It definitely made the other happy to hear that, but also somewhat uncomfortable. "Stop being so sweet. It's gross." The older boy stated.

The blonde frowned in response, "I'm sorry for disgusting you then, hm. Would you rather me be mean to you?" "If you bad talk your master there will be dire consequences." Sasori threatened, causing Deidara to roll his eyes. "So, I can't be nice, I can't be mean, I can't say anything?" "Go to sleep." The other ordered. "You can talk all you want when we set out tomorrow." Plopping his head down on the pillow, the bomber pouted. "Fine. Goodnight, Danna." He perked up then. "So, do I get a good night kiss, hm?" Without a verbal reply, Sasori leaned in and kissed his boyfriends' lips softly. After pulling away, he regained his spot in the blondes' arms and the red head soon fell asleep.

Deidara however, found himself unable to sleep. Things had changed drastically between him and Sasori in one night. Before they were just partners and now here they were sleeping naked together. The blonde had never had feelings like this for someone. He definitely cared about his Danna, and he could tell now by the warm feeling he was getting by looking at his sleeping face. He wanted to protect Sasori but the truth was his partner was stronger than him. Maybe it would be enough to simply hold him through the night. It frightened him to think Sasori now had this new form of control over him, but surely the other boy would never hurt him... too badly.

In the morning the puppet master was the first one to wake. He gave a soft smile as he saw Deidara was still snoozing away, his mouth gaped open and trail of drool dripping out of his mouth. Leaning down, Sasori gave him a kiss on the forehead, causing the blonde to stir and eventually wake up. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted on his Danna, quickly wiping the drool off of his mouth. "Good morning, sleepy head." Sasori smirked. "G-good morning, Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, thoughts of last night rushing to his head and instantly embarrassing him. He had to think about it if it were real or a dream. He were naked now so it must've been real.

He felt the blush creeping on his cheeks and was almost ashamed for going so far in one night. Couldn't they have kissed and called it a night? Apparently not. Was it the alcohol that messed with his head or was he really just that horny? Deidara wasn't sure. It was apparent Sasori felt no embarrassment for what happened as here he was sitting naked before him with no hint of a blush. How did the puppet master do it? "You're acting weird. What's wrong?" Sasori asked, his tone irritated. If the blonde gave a wrong answer he might even do something harsh to him. "It's nothing." Deidara reassured. "I was just wondering if you're happy we're together, hm..." He said, flinching when he realized Sasori could take that the wrong way. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to have second thoughts about us after last night."

"I'm happy. Are -you-?" The puppeteer challenged, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation. "I am, hm." The blonde said. "It's just a lot for me to take in is all." He added, wanting to be honest but not wanting to piss off his Danna. Sasori stared at him, as if trying to figure out if there were a hidden meaning to his reply. "If you even think of leaving me, I'll kill you." The red head stated and Deidara knew he wasn't the bluffing type. The younger boy waved his hands innocently, "I know. I wasn't hinting at anything like that. I still like you." He leaned in and kissed Sasori's cheek, giving him a reassuring smile afterwards despite the uneasiness he felt. It wasn't that he was second guessing this new relationship with his Danna he was just a bit hurt how Sasori was treating him right now. He was being honest and Danna was throwing threats at him- to -kill- him. He still liked him alright- too much that Sasori's actions were beginning to affect him more than they used to.

"You should get a shower. I'm going to change back into my puppet body and then we can hit the road." The puppet master decided, filling the silence. Deidara just nodded, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Maybe a shower could do him good right now because Sasori was really starting to piss him off. Already being naked, he walked in and turned on the shower, the hot water feeling nice against his skin. There was still dried up cum on his stomach but the water quickly made way with it. Deidara knew Danna obviously liked him a lot, even though he had a shit way of showing it. It made him wonder why the red head even liked him at all or maybe he was just some sort of play toy or prize to him.

Once he felt cleaned off enough, Deidara turned the knob to stop the water flow. He stepped out and ruffled a towel through his hair, hoping to dry it as much as he could. There was a light tap at the door causing him to turn towards it. "Are you done yet?" Sasori asked from the other side, his tone impatient as usual. "Yeah! I just need to get dressed!" Deidara called, being quick to put his clothes on and then heading out, meeting his master waiting for him on the other side. "Finally." He complained. His expression was dull as usual and it pissed the other artist for some reason. He just thought Sasori would be a little nicer to him after last night but apparently not.

The two started walking to the village of their next mission, still not speaking much of a word to each other. Sasori didn't talk much to begin with unless addressed and Deidara was sulking. He was waiting for the red head to realize he did wrong and apologize- which appeared to not be any time soon. The puppet glanced at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye, confused why he was being so quiet. "Deidara, did I do something to upset you?" Sasori asked calmly, the other crossing his arms stubbornly and pouting. "What do -you- think, hm?" Deidara said, obviously pissed off. He was just like child, the red head thought. "I'd say yes. That's why I asked you. What did I do?" The blonde frowned, "You can't think of -anything- you might have done, hm?"

"No." Sasori dead panned, not about to play this guessing game or whatever the other boy was planning. "Well think harder." Deidara said coldly. He acted tough but really the blonde felt terrible inside. He was used to girls showering him with affection because of his good looks, and those were only one night stands. He'd agreed to have a relationship with Sasori and that was more than he'd ever given anyone else. But apparently the red head didn't even care. "I'm telling you, I don't know. Stop beating around the bush and just tell me already." Sasori snapped, stopping on the path to glare at his partner. Deidara stopped too, glaring right back at him.

"You want to know why? You've been nothing but a fucking prick to me all morning and you're doing no better now, hm." The bomber growled, setting off his Danna's anger. The puppet didn't hesitate to punch the blonde in the stomach, causing him to hunch over and hold it in pain. "If this is how you treat someone you like then I really don't want to be someone you hate..." Deidara said, his voice strained from the hit. "If I hated you, you'd be dead." Sasori stated coldly making the other wonder why he'd ever agreed to be with this heartless bastard in the first place. "-Stop- threatening me! You're going to kill me, are you? I'd like to see you try. You're nothing but a little boy looking for some control. Sluts have treated me better than you!" Deidara shouted.

The cord flew out from under Sasori's cloak, wrapping around the others' legs and tripping him. The blonde fell to the ground hard, his legs sprawled open and he had that look of submission the puppet enjoyed. Going to now sit on top of the fallen boy, Sasori smirked victoriously. "Little boy? I've lived almost double your life time, you little brat." He was an asshole. A fucking asshole. So why was Deidara so attracted to him right now? That confidence and overbearing dominance, Deidara wanted it. He wanted Sasori to be all his.

A blade slid out of his Danna's hand, his puppet body always being filled with weapons. He stroked the cold metal against the the blondes' cheek, looking pleased as he looked down at him. "You want to know why you're not dead yet? I can't have you die." Sasori admitted. "What's that supposed to mean, hm?" Deidara asked, his tone trying to be confident despite laying on the ground with a blade hovering ever so close to killing him. He was embarrassed, maybe even a little ashamed but he wasn't afraid. Maybe it was from working together for so long and relying on each other in missions. He didn't feel in danger. He trusted Sasori wouldn't kill him- trusted him with his life.

"You don't know? Think harder." Sasori mocked, giving a sexy smirk afterwards- at least in the bombers' opinion. Deidara stared back up at him, his heart fluttering in his chest and his blue eyes widening. The red head couldn't have him die? Maybe it was true, and all the times his Danna had saved him was proof. He could've easily let him die many times. It was a pain but Akatsuki members' were replaceable. He thought Sasori's feelings for him had appeared out of nowhere, that they didn't make sense and couldn't have been genuine. But... maybe they had existed for awhile and the blonde just hadn't noticed. "Oh Sasori!" Deidara exclaimed, jolting up to hug his master. The blade scraped by his cheek but he was happy so he didn't mind.

Sasori returned his embrace. "So you've figured it out?" Deidara just nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. "Mhmm." "Good." The red head replied gently, pulling away from the hug and looking into his boyfriends' eyes. "Now, don't ever say that a slut could care about you more than me again..." Sasori said, his eyebrows furrowing. He wasn't about to get mad again but that comment had really irritated him. "I'm sorry, hm." Deidara admitted. "I feel stupid for saying that." "You should." The puppet replied, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Deidara's eyes glistened as he looked at his Danna. No one had ever cared about him like this before. He had a feeling gaining Sasori's affections was a difficult thing to do and he liked -him-. For some reason. Deidara couldn't quite figure out why but he could tell his partners' feelings were genuine.

Sasori took his thumb and wiped up the blood on the bombers' cheek. "You're bleeding." He said quietly. "Mm. It's nothing." Deidara reassured. "But there was poison on that blade." The red head mentioned, causing the blonde to flinch. "What the hell! You poisoned me! Way to ruin the moment, hm!" Deidara shouted, causing the other to chuckle. "I don't see how this is funny, hm." "I didn't even break your skin. You were the one who ran into it." Sasori defended, putting a hand into his cloak and pulling out an antidote. Deidara was about to grab for it before the red head pulled it out of his reach.

The younger Akatsuki's eyes widened, unsure how to feel. After what they'd just talked about, Sasori was going to let him die of the poison? It didn't make any sense. "Danna, what the hell?" Deidara growled, reaching for the antidote again and the red head put it behind his back. "You have to do something for me first before I give you the antidote. Don't worry, it's not difficult."

To be continued...

(AN: I'm sorry! Another cliff hanger. I just think it makes things more exciting haha and at least people will be excited for the next chapters, maybe. I update quickly though, I promise. What could Sasori want Deidara to do? ;3 Any guesses? I have something in mind but it most likely wont be something perverted /and then everyone stops reading jkjk. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this story so far and please review to let me know what you like or even what you don't like! I get discouraged easily about my works so reviews and stuff give me motivation. I do have some self motivation to write this story too though, no pressure haha.)


End file.
